chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ah Pao's Dad
Were you looking for Ah Pao's Fake Dad, Fake Ah Pao's Dad or Fake Ah Pao's Fake Dad? Ah Pao's Dad is surprisingly, NOT the father of Ah Pao. He is one of the first people to be killed by The Ghost Faced Killer, which is what sets Ah Pao off on his quest for revenge. Ah Pao returned home one night to find his non-father on the floor, dead. All the was left with him was a Ghost Faced Killing Plate, and the name "I am not your father, and if you call m e father, I'll send myself away" written in blood next to him. Confusing between Dads and Fake Dads. It's unknown exactly how long before the start of The Mystery of Chess Boxing that A h Pao's dad was murdered. Despite original misconceptions, he is not, as is often believed to be Shih Wei Ming, who was killed not long before Ah Pao was seen sabotaging Moley's game of Chess. This mixup between Ah Pao's Dad and Shih Wei Ming has led some to refer to him as 'Fake Ah Pao's Dad', as their hairstyle, clothing and residence are identical, only their facial hair sets them apart. However, this is incorrect, as Shih Wei Ming is in fact Fake Ah Pao's Fake Dad . Ah Pao's Dad = The man who died in Ah Pao's flashbacks, not actually Ah Pao's dad. But since he raised Ah Pao more than his real dad, he is not called the Fake Dad. Ah Pao's Fake Dad = The man who is actually Ah Pao's Dad. However, Ah Pao does not remember him. Suspected to have abandoned Ah Pao in a careless and discourteous manner. Like father, like son. Fake Ah Pao's Dad = Fake Ah Pao's dad is never mentioned aside from Heptalogy backstory. He is killed by Fake Ah Pao's Fake Dad. Fake Ah Pao's Fake Dad = Shih Wei Ming, who took the role of Fake Ah Pao's Dad, in order to capitalise on the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer after the Ching Times. Ghost Faced Killed? Although Ah Pao did indeed find a Killing Plate next to his dad, with the name 'Wan Chun San' written in blood next to him. We never see the actual killing take place. Could it have been a staged suicide in a plot to frame the Ghost Faced Killer? Did he instead, gorge himself on too much Muy Picante Salsa in an Ah-Pao caused depression, and chose to use the rumours of the Ghost Faced Killer's as an excuse for suicide, using one of the Killing Plates he picked up on eBay for cheap from the business run by Fake Ah Pao's Dad, who was making profit following the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer after the Ching Times, but was actually Shih Wei Ming the whole time, just pretending to be Fake Ah Pao's Dad in an attempt to usurp the profit? No. He was Ghost Faced Killed, you plonker. Category:Characters